habboswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex'en Deu'Shikiti
"Ai' tanna Vex'en khotte Yun'o!" - Long Live Vex'en, Beloved Of Gods. - Yuuzhan Vong Chant. Vex'en Deu'Shikiti is the current Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong empire and was drafted into a Jedi and Sith war. He was the Yuuzhan Vong that took out the White Knights castle nearly single handedly. Background Vex'en Deu'Shikiti was born on the planet Zonama Sekot and was brought up learning how to fight from his father who was an ex Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster. He was brought up learning all about the Biotechnology of the Yuuzhan Vong; how to fight. After 20 years of training and studying on Zonama Sekot his father commanded his son to follow in his footsteps and join the Warrior Caste. This Vex'en did and it turned out to be a very wise decision. With just a few months of starting his climb to the title of Supreme Overlord Vex'en encountered his first hurdle he was to be in the front line in a vicious attack on Telos 4 where no other species were to live. During the Raid an unknown faction attacked them from behind and showed much disrespect to the Yuuzhan vong by referring to them as Vong. To Vex'en they had crossed the line and he took them all out single handedly ripping apart their body's. His determination and courage impressed the Supreme Overlord and then Vex'en was to be handed the currently vacant title of Warmaster. After being given the title of Warmaster, Vex'en was to lead a small raid on an outpost on Tatooine; this was a failure. Vex'en then went into hiding for a while shammed of what he had done by failing to destroy the small outpost. After a few years of living a secret life he decided it was time to return and he was more determined than ever. After arriving aboard the Worldship that he was to challenge the current Warmaster for he struck fear into all he walked by. Eventually he got to the training room where he found the Supreme Overlord and all the most respected members of the Yuuzhan Vong society where he challenged the Warmaster. He fought a long battle for the title and in the end Vex'en won by showing how fearless he was by fighting without any Armour on at all and by cutting the current Warmasters head off. After many years and many battles Yei'Dreika suffered an unknown serious illness and he handed down the title of Supreme Overlord to Vex'en, although after a few months a cure was found to the illness and Yei'Dreika returned to full health and was given the title of Warmaster. It is unknown what is to happen in the future. Involvement During the battles of the Yuuzhan Vong, Vex'en played a key role in them all by capturing key look out points, killing the commanders of the opposition fearlessly and saving many Yuuzhan Vong whilst taking out whole sections of armyies single handedly. Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Yuuzhan Vong * Supreme Overlord External links * External link Category:Biographies Category:Yuuzhan Vong